


Inducement

by CityofPodujevo



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Ghoul Sex, Love/Affection, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamorous relationship, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofPodujevo/pseuds/CityofPodujevo
Summary: This will be where I upload the core story established in Enmeshment. I didn't realize I would continue it but it is too much fun. Gob, Lone Wanderer Morrin and John Hancock spend the evening in the Old State House, abusing Jet and getting closer to each other.
Relationships: Gob/Female Lone Wanderer/John Hancock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes a slightly different tone from Enmeshment and plays with character traits and relations between characters. There will be more than one chapter and I will update when I can. Enjoy!

“Stop - don’t!”

Laughter erupted from the Old State House’s den and the double doors slammed in the face of the Neighborhood Watch guards who looked at each other with exasperation. Even since the Capital ghoul and the girl had shown up it had been nothing but upbeat partying and get togethers that they had been shut out of. On the positive side, they were often sent home early if they weren’t on primary duty. No one complained about that.

Within the den the trio were giddy on whiskey and pot. Morrin and Gob had arrived almost 10 days previously and every evening they did not have work to attend to they spent with each other. Hancock had quickly warmed up to Gob and even though the bartender-now-saloon-owner kept himself heavily guarded, he had become more open with Morrin present. 

Morrin sat on the couch with Hancock, one leg drawn up against her chest as she rolled another joint, the Mayor at her side in his full garb besides his heavy jacket which was hanging up by the door. Gob was mixing a drink at the kitchen bar, telling them a story about how he had seen someone shit their pants at Moriarty’s. Hancock was blitzed on the weed but his head was clear with the Mentats he had taken, watching the older ghoul with intense black eyes as he listened to his retelling.

“I told him that I might be the janitor but even a ghoul isn’t going to clean up human shit,” Gob was laughing to himself as he topped his glass of Nuka and whiskey, his hands shaking slightly. “I thought my stomach lining would come up if I vomited - I hadn’t thrown up in almost 180 years at that point - I didn’t know what was going to happen! There weren’t textbooks on ghoul anatomy!”

“Man I’ve thrown up countless times since I’ve been a ghoul. Sometimes there’s blood in it but that’s it,” Hancock admitted with no shame, Morrin choking on a giggle from the oddly proud statement. She glanced at Gob who was now staring in disbelief at Hancock.

“There should never be blood in your vomit,” he replied with absolute seriousness and Morrin started laughing harder as Hancock’s eyes widened slightly.

“Never?”

“No.”

“Urine?”

“No!” Gob was laughing now, holding onto the counter with both hands to keep from falling.

Hancock cleared his throat nervously as he readjusted his sitting position. “Hey man, I don’t think you’re a doctor,”

The guards heard Morrin’s shrieking laughter and looked at each other, one of them rolling their eyes but the other just smiled. The boss had never had company like this, never for this long and in this kind of a ruckus. Why wish ill on someone who gave them work and somewhere to sleep?

“You’ve never had blood in your vomit?” Hancock was perched on the edge of the couch, speaking with animation now.

“No,” Gob answered shaking his head as he turned to lean back against the bar, drink in hand. He met Morrin’s eyes briefly and her own were intense. He had noticed in this setting she was the freest he had ever seen her. She was passionate, loud and direct, laughing often and making others laugh more. Gob had known her for almost 9 years now and they had been involved for nearly two. She had come back to New Vegas one winter afternoon and everything had changed. He felt like he was still experiencing a daydream sometimes, the way that she treated him. 

“Mor, have you ever had blood in any bodily fluid?” Hancock turned to her with eyes wide. She shook her head as she took a long hit of the joint she had made. “Fuck, man! Is there something wrong with me? I’ve been tested!”

Gob cracked up. “Tested for what? Rads?” this made Hancock laugh and Morrin felt her high settle in as she watched the boys. She had seen much change between them since they first arrived and were intimate together for the first time. Hancock seemed smitten with Gob in a strange way, asking many questions about the world before the war and how Gob had adjusted to losing everything. He had said as a chem-induced ghoul he felt bad to be associated with someone who had experienced the hardships of a couple of decades. Morrin heard them up late a few nights a week talking about their lives before becoming a ghoul and struggling to survive in general. She stayed up just as long listening to them conversate and thinking about how lucky she was.

Hancock was shaking his head and laughing at something Gob had said as he shook an inhaler of Jet, deep in thought. He placed a hand on Morrin’s tucked knee as he took a hit and leaned close to her, exhaling the chemical for her to inhale. As she did so she leaned in further to kiss his lips, working them slowly with great care. 

Hancock was completely in love with her. He never thought about it and never worried about it but he felt it there in his chest. He probably couldn’t even put it into words if he was asked to but when he looked at her it was as if all the colors in the world were saturated. Her bringing Gob to his town was nervewracking but he hadn’t told her that. Within three nights he felt at ease since she was there and found he enjoyed Gob’s presence as well. They had spent evenings together talking about everything they missed and wanted to do and it gave him great comfort. He felt loved as he had as a child, with two partners who had genuine interest in his values and goals. The only drawback was the physical intimacy with another man which had alighted deep hidden insecurities when compared to escapades with women. But he had been working on how he felt and Morrin’s encouragement was reassuring.

Morrin felt the Jet slowing her surroundings and she had never opened her eyes during a high. She lifted her lids slowly and met Hancock’s deep black eyes, her chest tight with affection. She touched his cheek with the backs of her fingers and pressed her lips against his in another deeply passionate kiss. She felt the acidity of his tongue and hummed to herself happily, her eyes rolling back as his heat overtook her.

Gob’s laughing brought her back to the present speed as he had seen something amusing outside from the balcony. They were all so far into their highs that the room vibrated with contentedness and when one busted into laughter the others watched with affectionate gazes before they were distracted with something else. This had become the normal evening routine and each one found comfort with the other as they sank into relaxation.

“What did you see?” Hancock asked, getting up to go to the balcony with the bartender. They began talking and Morrin laid down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling and examining the details there. She heard Gob laughing and smiled as a reflex, her stomach warm. Tomorrow they had to clear Super Mutants from a nearby hospital to collect supplies but until then she had exactly what she wanted.

The Mayor let out the funniest, most uncontrolled laughter the human had ever heard and stumbled back into the den. “I can’t be out there,” he gasped, lifting Morrin’s legs so he could sit back down on the couch and he held her calves on his lap, “I’ve been intoxicated in public many times in my life but as the political leader of this town I can’t be out there right now,”

“That’s fine,” Morrin said without much emotion, turning her head as Gob came in with more composure and knocked back the rest of his drink. “Come on,” she said softly with her hand out to him. “Come here old ghoul,”

“Come on old man,” Hancock murmured as he took Morrin’s joint and re-lit it, watching the older ghoul as he held in a hit, his shoulders rolled back comfortably. 

Gob set his empty glass on the bar top then crossed the room as Morrin sat up, sitting down so she could lay against his stomach. He automatically began running his hand through her long hair, looking down at her with an electric gaze.

“Give him a hit, baby,” Hancock offered her a new Jet inhaler and she swung her legs out so she was sitting between them as she placed the mouthpiece to her lips and took a large hit. Gob watched her with half-lidded eyes and she placed her hand on his torn cheek as her face came close to his, exhaling a slow ribbon of smoke into his open mouth. When she ran out of exhale she bit his lower lip gently before kissing him passionately, the drug slowing both of them into intense intimacy. She heard Hancock whistle and smiled against Gob’s mouth, kissing him until their high came down.

She heard another Jet cannister release and turned drunkenly to be met with Hancock’s rough mouth exhaling the drug between her lips. She breathed deeply and felt his mouth on her neck, kissing her ardently and biting her smoothskin in a hungry grip that made her spine tingle. She moaned softly and teeth bit down on the skin of her shoulder in response, a hand tightened on her forearm. There was the feeling of glass shattering as she came down, her head spinning.

“Fuck,” Hancock chuckled to himself and he re-lit the joint, passing it to Morrin.

“You give him a hit,” she directed as she took a drag, motioning to Gob as she leaned to grab another Jet inhaler from the coffee table. She handed it to Hancock and looked at him with an immense amount of trust that caved his guard slightly. “I can’t keep being the middle man,”

Hancock shrugged in passive agreement and pressed the stopped, taking a large hit of Jet. He leaned over her lap and Gob leaned in with equal passiveness, touching Hancock’s jaw with the knuckle of his pointer finger and opening his mouth to inhale the offering. Morrin’s eyes were huge with arousal as she watched the two ghoul’s lips barely touching and released an unexpected whimper. 

“Oh my God,” she whispered despite herself and Hancock’s gaze cut from Gob’s to meet hers, his heavily scarred face barely showing the blush he wouldn’t have admitted to anyway. She took the canister from Hancock and shook it to find it wasn’t empty, handing it to Gob who had a dreamy expression and demanded: “Again,”


	2. Inducement Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of Inducement - this particular scene has one more part and then I may continue it to explore the relationships further. Thanks for reading!

She observed as Hancock took the drug and the ghouls leaned in again, the Mayor blowing the smoke into the bartender’s nose holes as his dark eyes examined the older ghoul’s face distantly. Morrin’s eyes were glued to Hancock’s, watching his expression of curiosity and the bottom of her stomach fell out. Unbelievable.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him hard, knocking the wind out of him. She forced her tongue into his mouth and he responded immediately, causing her to groan softly and she heard Gob hum to himself in approval. She pulled Hancock’s chest against hers and he gripped her thigh tight as he let out a sharp sigh. Suddenly she pushed him back with a flat palm.

Hancock examined her face and she took his tricorn hat, placing it on her own head. Gob let out a knowing laugh and Morrin gave him a powerfully mischievous smile.

“Oh you think you’re in charge now?” the modern ghoul asked her with playful confidence, raising his brow in surprise. 

Morrin splayed her legs in the spread she had always teased him about, opening her jacket and making herself comfortable. 

“I’m the Mayor tonight,” she announced with a deep breath, tipping the hat down over her face as she lit the smoldering joint and took a drag. She jutted her chin forward and said, “On your knees.” Hancock looked at Gob and then Morrin, his mouth open slightly. “Now,” she placed force in her word this time, blowing smoke into the former Mayor’s face.

Hancock growled at her and Gob laughed, taking the joint for himself as he watched, rolling his shoulder back and laying his arm on the couchback behind Morrin. Hancock got on the floor between her knees while he glared at her but she stared back at him indifferently, giving him a taste of his own medicine. She knew it hurt his pride but she also knew he wouldn’t be thinking about much when he had his face in her pussy. 

Gob’s half-lidded eyes were on Hancock as his chest rose and fell rhythmically. He didn’t have many feelings on the situation besides interest in seeing Morrin boss around someone for the first time since he’d met her. She wasn’t the bossy type, she demanded what she needed but she never was a bully. He was also stoned out of his mind and believed a truck could hit him without eliciting a strong response. She wanted her power play and he wasn’t against it.

“Go on,” she encouraged flatly, nudging the side of Hancock’s thigh with her boot and he grabbed her leg sternly, pushing her thighs apart. She flashed him a smirk that made him bristle with the need to take back power. She undid her belt and pants with one hand as she smoked the joint with the other, shoving the fabric down to mid-thigh. She covered Gob’s arm on the couchback with her own, stroking his neck lightly with her thumb. 

Hancock seemed hesitant, his hands on her knees. She nudged him with her boot again and said, “Don’t just look at it,” 

His black eyes blinked at her and for a moment she thought he had actually hurt them, but then he grabbed the stitching on her pant legs and tugged them down, throwing her boots off to dispose of her slacks. She sighed to herself as he kissed her inner thigh, one had rested on her pubis as he rubbed around her vulva with the pad of his thumb. He looked up at her as he began to delicately lick at her slit and she raised an eyebrow at him, knots of tension forming in her lower back.

Gob was smoking a cigarette now, leaning into Morrin’s side as he watched her getting teased by the younger ghoul. He wanted to be in that position but knew that she would want him to be the one to get her off, both because of that preference and the game she was playing. He pulled at his pant leg and Morrin looked at him then leaned up to his ear. “You want that to be you? Licking me like that?” she whispered softly and he murmured in response, leaning into press his lips against hers. She pushed against him passionately, deepening the kiss and she cracked one eye open to look at Hancock as she did so. He was staring at her as he ran his palms over the curves of her thighs, tugging her closer to his mouth.

Morrin pulled at her jacket roughly, yanking at the fabric to expose her left breast. Gob broke from her and started caressing her chest with his hand and mouth. She gazed down at Hancock has she drew in deep breaths, watching as he flicked her with his tongue in expert skill. 

She leaned her head back against the couch frame and demanded, “Jet,”

Gob parted from her momentarily to grab a canister from the table, shaking it as his mouth worked her neck with sharp nips at her soft skin. He made his way to her jawline as he pressed the mouthpiece against her lips and they met eyes as she inhaled, washed into a slowed world of bliss. She sighed and her gaze danced around the room as her brain honed in on the stimulation between her legs. Hancock had taken her pointers and he was leading her towards a strong orgasm.

She heard another canister inhale and sluggishly looked to Gob whose pupils were dialated with the drug as he admired her. She tugged him closer to her by the front of his shirt as her hips started to buck, Hancock working his fingers at an angle that was a proven way to reduce her control quickly and efficiently. Morrin cried out as her spine scooped forwards against his knuckles and her thighs tightened into a vice grip around his shoulders. 

“That’s it baby,” the ghoul crooned as he watched her orgasm, his mouth gaped in carnal desire. He was thoroughly and contentedly stoned and his stomach was heavy with arousal. He licked her vulva delicately, careful to avoid overstimulation. Morrin’s heavily lidded eyes were on him, his tricorn hat tipped far forward over her flushed face as she came back to reality.


	3. Inducement Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the struggle for power in the den!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter there will be two more depicting the raid on the Mass Bay Medical Center which will take a different tone.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gob handed her a newly lit cigarette as he motioned with his hand towards the Mayor. “Up,” he said curtly as he stood from the couch and Morrin watched him with distant eyes, the blush of her skin making her glow. She knew he wanted his turn and that he relished the chance to make the dominant personality watch.

Hancock wiped his mouth with the bottom of his shirt and went to sit next to Morrin.

“No,” Gob flicked his hand towards the opposite couch and Morrin’s chest became warm at the observation of his dominance. She slid the tricorn hat further over her eyes as she took a drag from the cigarette, her intoxicated state making her feel like she was floating. She heard Hancock sit down on the far couch and light something. She heard the sound of a belt being undone and her pelvis reignited in anticipation but she remained silent.

“Sloppy seconds,” Hancock remarked, trying to weasel his way back into the top position.

Gob chuckled despite himself, “No,” Morrin felt his hands on her thighs, “That will be you,”

She let out a sudden moan at the assertiveness and felt two fingers rubbing her soaked vulva, touching lightly in the way he had learned she could tolerate after finishing. Her knee was moved aside gently and she heard the couch frame groan as Gob placed a hand on it for support. She felt the radioactive acidity in her ear as he whispered, “I’d love to put my mouth on you but somehow I think this will be better for both of us,”

She sighed dreamily as he gave her one quick kiss before she felt the head of his penis against her slit. Even though Hancock was watching she knew that this shared moment was just for them, and she leaned her cheek against his as he spoke softly into her ear, “Remember when you came back to town?” she hummed in response, “Remember how it felt?”

Morrin nodded, barely perceptible with the hat tipped over her cheeks. He pushed into her and revelled in the sight of her knees lifting in reply. 

“Remember how badly you wanted this?” Gob kept speaking in her ear though his body was rigid with tension, rocking into Morrin with disciplined control. 

He paused as she slid the tricorn off of her head and placed it on his own, tipping it back so she could see his opaque eyes. She could see Hancock lounging on the couch, deep in the joint they had been sharing. His black eyes were alert and attentive on the couple but she couldn’t read his expression. She was aware that he was not thrilled with what was happening as he hadn’t had anything but the upper hand in his life for years now. It would do him some good to be at the bottom.

She turned her attention back to the older ghoul who had a peculiar expression of his own. “Don’t let him distract you,” Gob said quietly to her with a hitched breath, “He’ll get over it.” He placed his palm against her mound, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he thrusted into her with more force. Morrin let out a gasp at his angle of delivery and grabbed his leathery hips in encouragement, her own wound tight with a wave of arousal.

Her eyes slitted in pleasure, Morrin let her head to fall to her shoulder to watch Hancock. His black eyes were bright and he kneaded himself over the fabric of his pants. His expression was predatory, jealousy had disappeared and she knew he would intervene when he felt he had had enough. 

Her eyes flitted up to Gob’s deeply affectionate gaze and he began to kiss her neck as he leaned in with hard thrusts, lifting her off the couch with a hand gripping her ass. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as his pace quickened and moaned into his ear, loving the way it fueled his enthusiasm. 

“Come on,” she pleaded to him quietly, her eyes rolled back behind her closed lids, “Give it to me, make him want it,” he grunted in response, his inhales sharp and quick as his thrusts became haphazard and rough. She grabbed his throat with one hand firmly and his eyes met hers with an animalistic arousal. She squeezed harder and felt the vibration of a feral growl as he bucked hard against her pelvis, pain spiking between her legs as finished with an uncharacteristic roughness. Morrin loosened her grip on his neck and met his lips, kissing the textured skin there and blushing as he let out a gurgled vocalization of satisfaction.

As Gob refastened his pants he tossed the tricorn back to Hancock, Morrin standing up to make for the bathroom. “I’d say I’m sorry but I’m not,” he laughed, lighting a cigarette and crashing on the couch Morrin had been using. 

“No need to be sorry,” the Mayor responded with a smirk, placing the hat on his head, “I can share.”

They briefly discussed important points for the next morning as only two ghouls could at such a moment, and Morrin came back into the den, grabbing Rad-Away off the side table and giving herself a treatment.

“Oh, are you done?” Hancock said in a condescending tone, cocking his head to one side. The girl smiled at him without a word, walking over to his couch with a completely naked lower half and an unzipped jacket. He whistled in admiration as she laid down on the cushions and placed one leg on his lap, the other she slung onto the couch back.

“Feeling left out?” she asked sweetly, folding her arms behind her head casually. “Are you able to accept sloppy seconds?”

Gob was finishing the joint and laughed to himself, eyes closed in complete serenity. 

Hancock pushed her leg off his lap and got on his knees between hers, his mouth meeting her vulva before she had a chance to process it, gasping in surprise. He worked her expertly and despite thinking she was spent for the evening she felt herself losing it. She was starting to see stars when he sat back from her and in buttoned his pants, freeing his erection and hastily pressing into her, making her cry out sharply. 

“Think you’re going to tease me, huh?” he growled in a rasp as he bucked hard and enjoyed the movement of her breasts as a result. He placed a hand on her neck with slight pressure and she growled, barely crowning on an orgasm that he was denying her. He pulled out of her and circled her clit with his thumb as he watched her start to arch her back, removing his hand with practiced timing. She whined in frustration and he pressed harder on her throat. “Greedy,” he murmured as he eased back into her and rubbed her with his thumb as his rhythm increased.

Morrin’s knees tightened against his side and he forced them open with his elbow as he massaged her clit between two fingers, pressing harder on her neck. She let out a strangled shriek as she came suddenly, her nails clawing at his forearm as her hips bucked up into his. She heard Hancock swear sharply and his thumb tightened against her windpipe to the point of inhibiting respiration as he orgasmed, everything below her waist numb to the erratic thrusts. Her thighs were shaking and she closed her eyes when he loosened his grip, moving from her pelvis and resting against her as he recovered.

All three were dozing off after a few moments of quiet but Gob scared himself awake with a snore that made Morrin laugh for a long time. She pressed her lips against Hancock’s cheek and forehead before heading to the restroom. Both ghouls were snoring on their respective couches when she returned and she pulled on her underwear, walking to the bedroom and lying down on the cool bed. She looked out the panel-less window at the moon and took deep even breaths to relax herself.

Her eyes shot to the doorway to see Hancock removing his hat, shirt and boots with some difficulty before climbing across the mattress and lying next to her. Morrin gathered him against her chest and ran her fingers over the scarred skin of his back, listening as his breathing leveled and softened. Her sight trailed to the window and she stroked Hancock’s cheek with the backs of her fingers, her eyelids growing heavy. 

Her eyes shot open when she heard a loud sound, realizing it was Gob stumbling into the side table as he made his way to the bedroom. Hancock snored loudly in the hollow of her collar bone, most likely capable of snoozing through another bombing. The older ghoul walked around the bed and climbed in behind Morrin, pressing his body against hers as he got comfortable and gave her several kisses on the curve of her neck. When he was settled he laid an arm across her and the younger ghoul, sighing softly.


	4. Mass Bay Medical Center - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no sex in this chapter but it was very enjoyable to write! There is a part 2 and it is dramatic hahaha. Thanks for reading!

The next morning they three geared up with two ghouls and a human from Goodneighbor to scavenge supplies from Mass Bay Medical Center which had been reported to be swarming with Super Mutants. An abandoned supermarket adjacent to the complex gave them a spot to create their entry plan and send a scout ahead. The returned information proved the report - a colony of the FEV beasts had altered and armored the building for their occupation.

“We can set two of you up here - Morrin with a rifle and Berk with a launcher,” Hancock motioned to one of the male ghouls, “Gob and Claira can be ground cover,” he nodded to the human female. “Me and Cameron will go around the side with shotguns I guess.” his black eyes flitted to each member briefly before meeting Morrin’s for a moment longer. “If they have dogs Cam and I will pull back, and continue to if it gets messy.”

Everyone voiced their understanding and began to load up weapons and double-check their armor. Gob, in his silent anxiety, unassembled and reassembled his assault rifle twice before forcing his hands on his repaired Raider cage armor to keep from repeating the action. He sighed sharply when Claira called for him and stopped in the supermarket roof doorway to look at Morrin. She glanced up from laying out ammo on the concrete ledge. She made a motion with two fingers to her lips and nose that looked like a wipe to her nostril and the ghoul returned it before disappearing. Clearing her throat she began to set up her sniper rifle bipod. They avoided romantic gestures before looting or clearing locations to keep their mind even but it meant that every excursion could end without last words.

Hancock had disappeared with Cameron to the ground floor of the store, eager to complete the raid. The brief glance they had shared was all that he usually allowed when the situation was dangerous.

Berk and Morrin assigned hand signals and back-up plans in clipped conversation as they would not be providing much cover for each other. Morrin had scavenged with Berk before and respected him, knowing that the team was safe with him in control of explosives. 

She triple checked her loaded clip and repositioned to peer through the gun’s scope. Although they were close to the hospital it took her several moments to locate the four terrestrial crew members through the magnification. She scanned the rubble of the exposed medical center’s seven floors and counted at least ten Super Mutants, identifying their classes and weapons and sharing the information with Berk.

“Your first shot will alert dogs, which we will be expecting,” the ghoul responded close to her ear, “We will have several moments before subsequent shots will alert them to the direction of the source so every shot has to hit enough to disable weapon use. I cannot fire without giving away our location and have to wait for significant fire fall to go unnoticed.” he was quiet for a moment as Morrin relayed the classes to him again. “If the Master has a missile launcher we will be tied up in a firefight with him that will distract us from ground coverage. I would recommend you remove him first.”

“I can’t see if there’s an Overlord,” she said in a low tone, sweeping over the visible hospital core again. 

Berk slotted a missile into the oversized weapon. “They’ll make themselves known.”

Morrin swallowed down nervous fire that a passing thought had ignited. “I don’t see any Suiciders,”

The ghoul was silent as he propped the launcher on his shoulder and aligned the sight. Morrin pulled back from the scope to see if he had heard her. His leathered expression was serene. “You’ll hear them first. Stay vigilant.”

\--

Claira and Gob stationed themselves behind the two cement shopping basket barriers directly in front of the store, one on either side. Claira was using a small set of binoculars to locate Hancock and Cameron, and Gob watched as she exchanged a number of hand signals. His heart was in his throat but they had required his help. He had been in combat significantly fewer years than anyone in the group thanks to enslavement for most of his post-war life. He could fire a handgun and had received training in larger weapons once he had met Morrin, but his nature wasn’t courageous. He had been a quiet, peaceable man and remained so as a ghoul. It had spared him from trauma in combat but becoming a ghoul in a world that had died had created a trauma unique to those few that were now 200 years old. These excursions frightened him more than the war had.

Claira hissed to get his attention and they exchanged signals indicating that they were awaiting Morrin’s first shot to sound before deciding their next step. They were the middle ground of the operation - Morrin picked off enemies from the back, Hancock and Cameron would start from the bottom and they were to support wherever needed. The waiting was killing him.

\--

Hancock sank back to the hospital’s outer wall after finishing gestured communication with Claira. He flicked the cap off of a Med-X syringe and jammed it into his thigh without flinching, his gaze glued to the supermarket roof. He tossed the empty syringe and uncapped a dose of Psycho but did not bury the needle. Not yet.

\--

Morrin bit the cap off of a syringe of Overdrive as she shakily slid an Orange Mentat between her molars. She squeezed her eyes shut as the citrus chalk dissolved in her mouth and felt a slight floating sensation which she grounded with the intensely painful injection of the damage increasing drug. She let out an agitated hiss as she tossed the canister and settled the butt of the stock into the pocket of her shoulder and pressed her cheekbone tightly to the wood. As she gazed through the scope she flicked the safety off and located the Super Mutant Master on the fifth floor, the sound of her blood rushing in her ears. She drew breath in once, twice, three times. She let out half an exhale then held it, body motionless.

BOOM

Pieces of skull and brain mattered fell to the parking lot of the hospital, swiftly followed by the incredibly heavy corpse. Morrin pulled the bolt back to discharge the shell, shoving it forward as she realigned the scope. Several Skirmishers were alerted by the shot and began to descend the stairs to the ground floor without considering the source of the shot, which was exactly what they had hoped. A second Master emerged on the seventh floor and began to roll a minigun, peppering the front wall of the supermarket with bullets haphazardly. 

BOOM

Gob’s ears were ringing but he could still hear the dogs. Two huge mutant hounds were running from what was the hospital lobby, their jaws as wide as their shoulders. Claira shot off several rounds that brought down the first mutt but the second rounded the cement barrier, snapping at the humans legs with loud pops like a crocodile. She fumbled for her shotgun and Gob lifted the stock to his shoulder, emptying a clip until the dog was a twitching corpse. 

BOOM

A second massive corpse fell to the hospital parking lot. Hancock drove the Psycho needle into his side and felt the heated spread as he pushed the plunger. A Skirmisher exited the building’s lobby and stepped onto the asphalt as it lined up the sights of its hunting rifle at the roof of the supermarket. 

With anger and fear Hancock swung the double barrel of his shotgun towards the mutant with only one hand, ejecting the bullets into the back of its neck, the kickback throwing the metal muzzle into the bone orbital of his eye. The Psycho drowned out the crack of pain that starred his vision and he could feel blood on his face.

BOOM

Morrin placed another Mentat between her teeth as she yanked and pushed the bolt in mounting adrenaline. An Overlord had emerged from the building and their location on the rooftop had been compromised from the successive shots, the powerful Super Mutant loading up a missile launcher. Deep under the rush of the drugs Morrin could feel crippling fear fighting to be noticed. She crushed the Mentat to hurry the effects, evening her breathing before holding it and sending a bullet into the arm of the Overlord. He wheeled back, almost stepping to his death off of the edge of the seventh floor, then stabilized and fire a missile at the supermarket. 

A whistling shudder of another launch sounded and Morrin wheeled back as Berk’s missile collided with the mutant’s in a blinding display too close to their vantage point. “Fire again!” she screamed, terrified and frustrated that the ghoul had saved her life but compromised her killing shot. “Berk, fire!” she slammed the bolt back and then forward, pulling her shoulder hard against the stock and desperately searching the scope for the Overlord.

The missile exploded into the side of the store’s wall, sending tiny fragments of concrete upwards into the ghoul and human’s faces. Morrin had seen the launch through the scope and had closed her eyes, saving them from the projectiles and heat. Berk had ducked fast enough to protect his face but his arm was bleeding from a large chunk of debris as he quickly reloaded his launcher. Morrin’s rifle was angled down and she motioned to straighten it when she saw Hancock in the sights, a slick sheet of blood coating the left side of his face. She stiffened as she watched him enter the building with intention, unsure of what she had just seen. The fear in the back of her mind clawed madly at the drug-induced rage and she readjusted the bipod with trembling hands.

Berk sent another missile at the Overlord and Morrin saw a Brute descending the stairs that Cameron and Hancock had just moved to ascend.

BOOM

The echo of the sniper shot in the cement stairwell numbed the eardrums of both ghouls as they turned on the landing, the headless body of a Super Mutant sliding down the steps towards them. Cameron fired his handgun at the corpse in a startled reflex as Hancock tried to clear the gummy blood from his vision with a sleeve, ignoring the feeling of mangled tissue underneath. Another Skirmisher appeared at the top of the stairs with a large bloody board and the snarl of a mutant hound sounded behind them.

Seeing the dogs that had rounded the building, Claira motioned for her and Gob to move forward as back up while the Overlord was engaged with their cover. She fired at one of the hounds and crippled its leg, leaving it unable to climb the stairs. Gob ducked behind a rusted out car to avoid shots from a Skirmisher on the second floor, the tinny sounds of the bullets burying into the metal loud in his ears. Claira rushed ahead to aid the ghouls in securing the second floor.

BOOM

Morrin’s hair was drenched with sweat as she continued to target the Overlord, knowing that another shot would leave him incapable of operating his weapon. She pumped the bolt and caught a red glint flashing over the glass of her scope, pulling back from the sight. The red flashed again and her eyes darted to the left of the hospital as the shrill countdown reached her ears.

Gob was gathering the will to run for the hospital when he heard the faint, steady beeping gaining volume. The coldness he felt caused a metallic taste in his mouth as panic began to peak.

Morrin began to shake uncontrollably, the gun shuddering on the bipod.


	5. Mass Bay Medical Center - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the raid on the Mass Bay Medical Center. No sexual content but continuation of the story. More to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the raid on the Mass Bay Medical Center. I have another chapter that will conclude this particular situation and will continue with more content on the 2 ghouls and Morrin as they build their relationship through this event.

“Shoot him, Morrin!” Berk instructed sharply as he reloaded the launcher.

“Gob’s behind the car,” she said tonelessly, her hands limp on her weapon. 

“Morrin, shoot him! If I shoot him it will detonate the bomb. Morrin!” he kicked her hard in her side and she immediately responded in anger. “Fucking shoot it!”

She aligned her scope on the Super Mutant Suicider as it ran to the front of the parking lot, closing in quickly to where Gob was firing from behind the broken vehicle. She did not hear the sound of Berk firing a killing missile at the Overlord, she was clenching her teeth so hard that pain bolted through her jaw. 

Gob was so close to the mutant he could see its hideous expression of joy as it barreled towards its own death. It wasn’t worth it to shoot at the beast and increased risk of the nuclear device exploding prematurely but raw primitive instinct forced the ghoul to defend himself regardless. In a moment of pure fear and despair he rounded the car and fired into the mutant’s face, his vision blurred with tears.

Morrin entered V.A.T.S. and felt the pull at her psyche as time slowed, deferring to the device in a last ditch effort to avoid the inevitable as the mutant rounded the car. She targeted the head of the Suicider in a marginal attempt to avoid detonating the bomb. The likelihood of damage was as high as it was going to get and as Morrin accepted the shot, Gob stepped mindlessly around the fender of the car to meet the Suicider. 

BOOM

Seeing the explosion of blood Morrin fell back from the rifle onto the cement and wailed. The Overdrive ebbed away into paralyzing pain that locked her lungs in a vice, causing her to choke on her own screams. 

Berk ran to her as she clawed at her neck, her face flushed a concerning shade of red. “Morrin, breathe! Morrin!” he tried to hold her arms at her sides but she was not present.

\--

Hancock had heard the rifle go off but with the damage to his ears he couldn’t detect the broken wails that followed. He was deep inside the building with Claira and Cameron, clearing the lower class Super Mutants after the Overlord had been killed. He did not see the Suicider or Gob.

\--

“I killed him, I shot him!” Morrin was sobbing so hard the hitching came out in rasped coughs that extinguished into silence. Berk held her against the roof ledge but her hands were curled tightly into fists against her chest and she did not acknowledge his existence. “He stepped in front of the shot - I tried to shoot it and I shot him, I didn’t mean to,” the inhuman wailing continued and Berk waited patiently for her to run out of air.

Gob climbed the stairs to the supermarket roof as quickly as he could on unstable legs. He was coated in Super Mutant blood and bone fragments but the bomb had not detonated, he had all of his extremities. Also defeaned by the fire fight, he had only heard the lamentation as he ascended the stairs and his casual climb became a run.

He saw Berk holding Morrin and at first believed that she had been counter-shot through the scope, seeing the blood smeared on her neck and face. Her sobbing was confusing and he knelt down to relieve Berk. “What’s wrong with her?” he asked, searching for a bullet wound but finding nothing.

Morrin opened her eyes and started to scream. “No no no!” she twisted out of his grip and kicked herself backwards away from the blood-covered ghoul. “No no no I’m sorry!” 

“What the fuck happened?!” Gob yelled at Berk as he watched his companion unraveling.

“She thinks she shot you, she was in V.A.T.S.,” Berk respond numbly, opening a med kit and tying a tourniquet around his own arm to stop the bleeding, “She said you stepped in front of the shot. I thought she got shot but there was no real way, she fell back screaming,”

Gob stared at Morrin as she lay crying weakly on her side. Her shot had saved his life - she had expertly targeted the Suicider in the head which didn’t disturb the bomb. He hadn’t once thought that she would have been at fault if he had been killed by the detonation. He thought she would be proud of the hit and he had come back to express gratitude. What he was seeing was beyond his current comprehension. 

“She killed him before he got to me,” Gob murmured, his stomach growing heavy with helplessness. “I thought she had timed it that way,”

“She was in V.A.T.S.,” Berk repeated with some exasperation as he loaded a syringe with a yellow liquid, “She accepted the shot, she saw you stepping in front of the shot, the shot fired.” he walked past Gob and tactlessly plunged the needle into Morrin’s thigh. “I’m sedating her because she was scratching the shit out of herself,”

Gob watched her breathing ease and she fought the sedative but eventually fell unconscious. 

\---

“I didn’t even know, I couldn’t hear over our own shit,” Hancock was sitting across from Gob at the State House. Morrin was still sedated and Berk had cleaned and treated her cuts, leaving her to rest on the Mayor’s bed.

Gob had cleaned the dried blood from his face, chest and arms and was smoking a cigarette, his knee bobbing anxiously. Hancock gazed at him from the opposite couch with a worried eye. He had cracked the orbit of his right eye from the shotgun recoil and severely bruised the tissue which had caused the eye to swell shut. Under other circumstances he would have been stoned into oblivion to stifle the pain.

“She pulled away from you?” he asked, trying to understand the scene.

“Yeah,” Gob said curtly, inhaling the smoke deeply. “She looked at me and screamed like she was having a nightmare.” his opaque eyes were glassy and far away. 

The younger ghoul reflected on this as he watched Gob’s expression. He had never accidentally killed someone, but he had seen people he cared about die when he could not help. The resulting dissociation and pain was something he could relate to but the particular situation was novel. She hadn’t accidentally shot Gob, but she believed that she had. How did that feel?

“A long time ago,” Hancock debated realling the story but decided it couldn’t hurt. “I was helping a family get out of Diamond City safely. They were friends of my dad’s, someone who wouldn’t have banished them in the first place. I knew tunnels, passages that I had used a hundred times before they really had the purpose of helping people. A man, a woman and their little girl. We were almost to what became Goodneighbor when raiders ambushed us at the exit. I tried to backtrack and another group of had followed us in. I had a pistol but I wasn’t expecting raiders, I was expecting Diamond City guards.” he started wringing his hands and looked at the floor. “I killed one of them but they overpowered me and took everything I had. They, uh,” he coughed, “They killed the man. Then the woman. The little girl was maybe six. They thought we were high rollers from Diamond City, that they would get a lot of caps holding us up. I think between us we had 25 caps.” he laughed despite himself, then shook his head. “I had a knife to my throat and the girl just looked at me. She was afraid I’m sure but she looked at me as if she expected me to throw the raiders away from me and save her like some kind of superhero.”

He ran his fingers over what would have been his nose in a very human gesture, fighting emotions. “I wasn’t - I’m not strong, I couldn’t do anything. They, uh, they killed her too. Beat the shit out of me and left me.”

He stood up abruptly and walked towards the bedroom, stopping with his back to Gob. “I have had nightmares about that night, about the helplessness. When I wake up from it I’m desperately trying to get to her. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I thought, how much worse could it have been? Then I realized, what if she had been my daughter? I’ve never cried so hard in my life.”

Hancocked stepped through the bedroom door and closed it behind him. Gob put his head in his hands.


End file.
